My Light, My Love
by leabeleta
Summary: Aqua, nouvelle élève, fait la connaissance de Vanitas, garçon arrogant, et à mauvaise réputation. Ils n'ont rien en commun, et pourtant... Vanitas X Aqua, autres couples secondaires, dont deux Yaoi. Présences de personnages de Final Fantasy 7 et 13.
1. Une rentré merdique, comme d'hab

Alors, Ma 1ere fanfic Kingdom Hearts.

Rien a moi, tout a Square Enix.

C'est vraiment necessaire de le preciser ?  
Enfin, bonne lecture !

1 Septembre, 7h20

"Bip... Bip...Bip...Bibibibip...Bibibibip...Bibibibip......"Clac.

Mon dieu...Qu'est-ce que je peux detester la rentree des classes, et ce putain de reveil...j'aurais mieux fait de l'envoyer sur le mur, j'aurais ete tranquille pour le reste de l'ann e.  
J'ai pas envie de me lever. Pas envie de sortir de mon petit lit douillet. Pas envie d'aller en cours. Pas envie de revoir toutes ces tronches de cakes. Pas envie de revoir la sale tete du Principal, je l'ai vu bien trop souvent ce connard...

-Vanitasssssssssssss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Fais chier. Ca, c'est mon fr re jumeau surexcite comme un lapin parce qu'il va revoir sa copine. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire chier lui aussi quand il veut.

-Depeche toi frangin ! Roxas et Ventus arrivent dans 15 minutes !

Roxas et Ventus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutrent la aussi ? Ah, c'est vrai, c'est mes demi-freres. Jumeaux eux aussi.

Bon, une petite presentation s'impose non ? Je m'appelle Vanitas, j'ai 16 ans. J'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux dores. Quoi ? Oui, ils sont dores, et alors ? Bon, je suis de taille moyenne et plutot mince. Mon frere, c'est Sora. On est exactement pareils, meme taille, meme poids, meme coiffure de tare. Sauf que lui, il est brun aux yeux bleus. Il en a de la chance. Mes yeux moi font peur aux autres.  
Bon, apres, y a Ventus et Roxas, ils ont 15 ans. Il sont identiques, on peut pas les diff rencier. Ils ont aussi une coiffure de cingl , et sont blond aux yeux bleus, les m me yeux que Sora.  
Explication : Ma mere avait les yeux dores et les cheveux noirs, comme moi. Mon pere a les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns, comme Sora. Ma mere est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon pere s'en est vite remis. Il s'est remarie avec une blonde aux yeux bleus, et ils ont eu Roxas et Ventus. Et on habite pas ensemble, parce que la Blonde et mon pere se sont separes. Je me demande si il va se remettre avec une femme et nous pondre encore des jumeaux.  
Vous avez compris ? Non ? C'est pas grave.  
Et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentree des classes. On pars au lycee dans 20 minutes. Et je suis bien parti pour me rendormir jusqu'a midi.  
La porte s'ouvre en claquant.  
-Vanitas ! Tu te leves oui ou non ? Crie Sora en me secouant comme un malade.  
-Mmmm, tout bien reflechie, non.  
Bon, la, il ressort.  
J'attends 2 minutes. Il rentre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je l'entends s'approcher de mon lit. Je bouge pas. J'ai la flemme, meme si j'ai un mauvais pr sentiment...  
-Putain de merde Sora ! Je vais te tuer ! fige en sortant du lit, trempe de la tete aux pieds. Il m'a balance un verre d'eau sur la gueule ce connard.  
-Bah au moins, t'es r veille ! Et t'as meme pas besoin de prendre une douche avec a ! Rigole t-il en se barrant en courant.  
Si je le rattrape, il est mort. Bon, tant pis, apparemment, il s'est barricade dans les chiottes. Il me reste plus qu'a aller me preparer pour le lycee.

10 minutes plus tard, on sonne a la porte. C'est Roxas et Ventus. Bon, il vont devoir attendre parce que la, je suis toujours pas pres. C'est con, mais c'est comme a.  
Environ 10 minutes plus tard, je suis pres, et on part en Enfer.

Ce meme jour, 6h30...

-Sisterrrr ! Reveilles toi !  
-Mmmmmm ?  
-Allez ! Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui non ? La rentree des classes, a te dit quelque chose ?...  
-Non, desolee, tu t'adresse a la mauvaise personne...  
-C'est pas drole Aqua, on va etre en retard ! Tu veux que je te joue un air pour te reveiller ?  
- C'est bon ! J'arrive !

-Ah ben voila quand tu veux ! Je vais te preparer ton p'tit dej' comme t'es gentille.  
-Merci Demyxouuuuuuu !  
-M appelle pas comme a...fit-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Je sors moi aussi et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me regarde attentivement dans le miroir. C est moi, ou j ai toujours une sale tete les matins de la rentree ?...  
Bon, j ai 17 ans. Je m appelle Aqua. J ai les yeux bleus, et les cheveux bleus aussi. Je vous jure que c est naturel ! D apr s mes ami(e)s, je suis plut t jolie. Je suis grande, et plut t mince. J habite avec mon fr re, Demyx. Il a 17 ans aussi, bient t 18 mais m me si il continue a aller en cours, il consacre la plus part de son temps a la musique. Il est doue. Il a commence a 8 ans alors...  
Bref, il faut que je me depeche. C est mon premier jour de classe dans ce lycee. J ai t renvoyee du prive a cause d une affaire plut t compliquee, je prefere ne pas en parler. Bon, je ne me plains pas, parce que comme a, je vais etre avec mon frere ador et mon ami d enfance, Terra. J espere qu on sera dans la meme classe.  
Allez, il est 7h, je vais dejeuner, et on est partis. Je commence a manger, pendant que Demyx joue de la sitar.  
-Au fait, fit-il, J ai appelle des amis, on va au lycee avec eux, a te derange pas ?  
-Heu...non, mais je les connais pas.  
-T inquiete pas soeurette ! Ils sont super sympas ! T as pas a etre timide !  
-Je suis pas timide, c est juste que...  
Il rigole. Bon c est vrai, je suis assez timide,et je ne supporte pas d etre le centre d attention. M enfin, il y a pire que moi quand meme !  
-Depeche toi, fit mon frere. Ils arrivent dans 15 minutes.  
-Ok !  
Je finis mon petit d jeuner, et finit de me preparer juste a temps. On sonne a l interphone de l appart . C est Demyx qui repond.  
-Oui, on arrive !  
Il raccroche. Il est temps d y aller.  
-Allez, tu viens Aqua ?  
-Oui, on passe par l escalier par contre !  
-Si tu veux, soupire t-il.  
C est pas que je veux, mais que j ai pas trop le choix. Je suis claustrophobe. C'est bon, on est sortis de l immeuble. Et je peux enfin voire a quoi ressemblent les potes de Demyx.

Le plus grand s appelle apparemment Axel. On peut pas le louper, avec sa coupe et sa couleur de cheveux : rouges vif et coiff s a la Sonic. Il a l ai sympa, quoique je me m fie un peu. Il a l air dans le genre de ceux qui font des blagues chiantes aux autres, sans jamais s arr ter. Ses yeux sont verts, et il a des tatouages en formes de triangles ( ou de larmes je sais pas ) sous les yeux.

Ensuite, il y a un gars assez etrange. Il a l air plus age que nous. Ah, d accord, Demyx vient de m apprendre qu il a 20 ans, et que c est un pion du lycee. Il est assez grands, a les yeux bleus, et les cheveux...longs et roses. J ai du me retenir de demander si c tait un homme ou une femme, j avoue...Il s appelle Marluxia. Bizarre comme nom.

Ensuite, il y a un gar on plutot petit. Il a les cheveux gris/bleus, les yeux bleus et ses cheveux qui lui cachent un oeil. Il est plutot mignon, mais assez froid. Il s appelle Zexion et a 17 ans. Je le voyais plus jeune.

Il y a ensuite une jeune femme de mon age, blonde aux yeux bleus/verts, les cheveux plaqu s en arriere, mise a part deux meches ressemblant a des antennes. Elle s appelle Larxene. Sans vouloir tre m chante, elle semble avoir un caract re de merde envers tout le monde.

Et pour finir, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, du nom de Xion. Elle a l air encore plus reservee que moi. Elle a les yeux bleus, et est plutot petite. Elle a 16 ans.

Ils m accueillent plutot chaleureusement ( sauf Larxene ) et on part enfin au lycee. On est sur le point d arriver, quand Axel m arrete et me demande :  
-Aqua c est a ?  
-Heu...Oui .  
-Dis moi, t as un petit ami ? fit-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur.  
Je reve. On viens a peine de se rencontrer et il me demande a.  
-Ca te regardes pas Axel tu sais...  
-C tait juste pour te dire, moi je suis libre si tu veux !  
Ca m a tout l air d tre un gros pervers ce gars l ...

Ouf, sauvee. On dois aller en cours. Je me precipite pour aller voir dans quelle classe je suis. Alors...2 A. Dans la meme classe que Demyx, Larxene, Zexion...et Axel.  
-Ho non...  
Un nom sur le panneau m interpelle. Je le connais. C est...  
-Aqua ? Depuis quand tu es dans ce lycee ?  
-Terra !

PoV Vanitas...

Bon alors recapitulons, on est arrives au lycee a la bourre, juste quand a sonnait, je suis aller voir le panneau pour savoir dans quelle classe je suis. Bingo. 2 A. Ah merde. Sora aussi. Bon, apparement, on est pas si en retard parce que y'a une Schtroumpfette et un grand brun qui sont en train de se faire un calin devant le panneau. Retouvailles entre couples...putain, je peux pas m emp cher de remarquer que la Schtroumpfette est plut t pas mal... Tiens ? Ils s embrassent pas ? Ils sont peut- tre juste amis. Je devrais peut-etre arreter de les regarder comme a. Bon aller, faut que j aille en cours. Salle combien pour les 2 A ?...336. A ben putain moi qui aime pas les escaliers.

Je me grouille avec Sora, pendant que Roxas et Ventus vont en 119. Tiens ? Je r ve ou les deux de tout a l heure vont dans la m me direction que nous ? A non, le Brun va en 225. La Bleue lui dit en revoir et nous rattrape en courant.  
-Pardon, mais vous tes en quelle classe ? demande t-elle -2 A, salle 336, r pondit Sora, Et toi ?  
-Pareil, fit elle en souriant.  
On a pas plus le temps de discuter, parce qu on vient d arriver dans la salle. En retard. Le prof nous regarde. Il fait flipper.  
-Avez vous une raison qui expliquerais votre retard pour le premier jour ?  
Putain m me sa voix fait flipper.  
-Bah heu en fait...heu...ben...  
Sora patauge.  
La fille ne dit rien, elle rougit.  
Bon ben c est a moi de jouer. Tant qu a faire, autant s clater.  
-En fait monsieur, mon fr re et moi, on avait plus de gel, on a du aller en acheter du super mega extra puissant, comme dans la pub l , vous savez...  
Certains eleves rigolent, d autres sourient.  
Sora me regarde comme si j tais fou. Il aime pas les ennuis. Tant pis pour lui.  
La fille aux cheveux bleus se retient de rire.  
Pourtant, ce que j ai dit n avait rien de marrant. C est sans doute la fa on dont je m adresse au prof qui fait marrer les autres.  
-Bien. Vous avez quelque chose a ajouter Mademoiselle, ou vous aussi, manquiez de gel ?  
-Non, non...  
-Vos noms ?  
-Sora Yagami ( D sol e pour le nom, je savais pas quoi mettre )  
-Vanitas Yagami -Aqua Hikari -Vous commencez bien l annee : 1h de colle chacun mercredi apr s midi, et une en plus pour Mr Vanitas et son pot de gel.  
Yahooooooooooooo...J ai battu mon record.  
-Vous pouvez allez vous assoir. Mr Sora, allez a cot de Mlle Xion, au premier rang a droite. Mlle Aqua, seule au premier rang, a gauche, et Mr Vanitas, seul, au fond de la classe.  
J y vais. Une fois installes, le prof reprend :  
-Je me presente, je suis votre professeur principal, Mr Saix. Je tiens a pr venir les plus malins d entre vous de ne pas jouer avec moi, je leur assure qu ils perdraient a ce petit jeu. Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps.

D cidemment, l ann e commence bien, comme toujours...

Voila ! Rewiew Please ? :D


	2. Les joies des heures de colle

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Mais avant, pour r pondre aux reviews :

NamMisa : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic ! Enfin, les chapitres suivants devraient pas tarder, sur les deux site de fanfiction ! ^^

Laemia : Et oui, Aqua/Vanitas ! Je me sens vraiment seule sur ce site, mais j'y peux rien si j'adore ce couple !  
Demyx et Aqua ? Oui, c'est vrai. Ils se ressemblent pas vraiment, mais je voulais qu'Aqua ai un fr re, pis j'ai pense Demyx. Pourquoi ? Ben voyons ! Tout simplement parce que Aqua=Eau, et Demyx controle l'eau dans KH ! (Logique a 2 Francs 50) =D Enfin, merci, et d sol e si les chapitres sont cours...

Glaci-Chan : Yeah ! Vanitas on t'aimes !  
Alors, pour les lettres a accent, je n'ai aucune idee pourquoi elles ne s'affichent pas, tout comme les autres symboles ! Desolee ! Je vais essayer de trouver une solution a ce probleme, en attendant, j'ai remplace les accents par des lettres normales, j'espere que ca sera agreable a lire quand meme !  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait tres plaisir ! Et plusieurs chapitres sont deja ecrits a l'avance, donc pour l'instant, je peux poster la suite rapidement !  
Ah et aussi, pour le caractere a la con de Vanitas, j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais c'est exactement le meme genre de caractere que quelqu'un qui etait dans ma classe au college ! Quoi ? Bon d'accord, j'arrete de raconter ma vie. =D

Enfin, voici le chapitre 2 ! Au programme ? Une baston ! *pas taper*  
Bonne lecture !

POV Vanitas

-Fermez la les jeunes !

Fais chier. On r capitule : la, Sora, Aqua et moi, on est en colle. Au 3e tage en plus. Et on est pas seuls : y'a deux clampins, deux "wesh z'y va" qui font que me casser les ******* depuis tout l'heure. Je glande rien, comme d'hab'. Je dessine depuis le d but. Sora s'applique minutieusement dans son travail, et la fille, Aqua, bah je sais pas. On a de la chance : le pion, c'est Luxord. Un gars qui en a rien a faire de notre travail, et qui a l'habitude de ramener ses derni res conqu tes aux lyc e : aujourd'hui, une fille qui a un super beau balcon. Je regarde ma montre. Arghh. Encore trente minutes pour les autres, et une heure en plus pour bibi. J'en ai marre de dessiner. Bon, j'ai envie de faire un tour.  
-Hey ! Luxord ! Je peux aller aux chiottes ?  
-Ouais Ouais p'tit, mais pas seul.  
-Je sais comment pisser hein .  
-C'est le reglement Vanitas, j'y peux rien si c'est chiant. Tiens, La Demoiselle aux Cheveux Bleus va t'accompagner.  
Je reve. Pourquoi faut qu'elle soit toujours dans mes pattes celle la ? Remarque, elle a pas l'air enchantee non plus.  
Bon, on sort de la salle, jte dis pas l'ambiance. Quand elle voit que je lambine dans la cour, elle me dit :  
-Tu t'appelles Vanitas alors ?  
-Ouais.  
-Heu...T'as quel age ?  
-...Seize ans. Et toi ?  
-Dix-sept.  
-Ah.  
Je dois dire quelque chose l ? Elle a pas l'air de vouloir continuer la conversation. Je m'eloigne et m' tale sous un arbre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est en colle !  
- Rien foutre.  
-On va se faire engueuler...  
-Par qui ? Luxord ? Dis-je en m'exclaffant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drole ? Elle a l'air enervee. C'est marrant.  
-Bah, t'es nouvelle, tu peux pas comprendre. Luxord s'en fout de se qu'on fait.  
-Mais si quelqu'un d'autre nous vois...  
-T'inqui te ! Je gere ! Enfin, si tu veux, tu peux aller raconter au Principal que je suis un mechant gar on.  
A ma grande surprise, elle sourit en me regardant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dr le ? Demandais-je.  
-Rien, c'est juste que tu n'es pas si d sagr able que a finalement. a fait longtemps que tu es dans ce lycee ? Fait-elle en s'asseyant a cote de moi.  
-Bah ouais, j'ai toujours ete ici. Et toi t'etais ou avant ?  
Son visage s'assombrit.  
-J'aime pas trop en parler.  
-Comme tu ve... J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase.  
-Heyy ! Aquaaa ! -Ho non, pas lui...Fit-elle.

POV Aqua.

J'en ai marre. Deux jours que je suis ici, et il me colle deja. Bon, soyons aimables :  
-Salut Axel.  
- a gaze ? Tu fais quoi ?  
J'ai pas le temps de r pondre. Il vient d'apercevoir Vanitas.  
-Ouah, vous sortez ensembles ?  
-NON ! On a cri en m me temps, Vanitas et moi. Je d tourne le regard . Pourquoi est-ce que je rougit ? a m' nerve !  
-Pour te r pondre, fit le colle, On est en colle.  
-Ah ouais c'est vrai !  
-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi, Axel ?  
Il sourit.  
-Je cherche quelqu'un.  
-C'est qui ?  
-Ahaaaaaaaa. Mystere, Mystere...

-Dites donc, les jeunes. Vous tes pas sens s etre colles ?

Je sursaute avant de me rassurer : C'est Marluxia.

-Aqua, je te deconseilles de trainer avec ce genre de personnes, fit-il en souriant.  
Vanitas hausse un sourcil. Axel replique :  
-Sois pas jaloux Marluchou. Un jour, tu trouveras une jeune fille jolie, brillante, gentille, qui aimera le rose, qui aura un probleme de vue, et qui aura pas trop le choix...  
- Tu sais que je peux mettre des heures de colles, Axel ?  
- Je sais que tu m'en mettra pas, Marlilas.  
"Marlilas" soupire, et se tourne vers nous.  
-Vous deux, vous devriez y retournez, j'ai vu le Principal qui faisait le tour des salles.  
-'Vos ordres, Chef. Dis Vanitas en se levant lentement.  
Je fais de meme. Finalement, c'est pas si ennuyeux les heures de colles.  
-On y va ? Demandais-je.  
-Yep.  
C'est bon, on est partis. On est dans les escaliers. Quand soudain...

-Aqua ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

POV Vanitas.

Je r ve. C'est un festival aujourd'hui. Le grand brun, Terra, vient de nous apercevoir. Vive la discr tion !  
Elle lui reponds :  
-En fait, je suis en colle...  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
Il m'aper oit. Je peux pas le blairer ce gars la. Et c'est reciproque.  
-Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop trainer avec lui, fit-il en me designant.  
Je peux pas le blairer. Tant pis si a se termine mal :  
-Terra, t'es gentil, tu te la fermes.  
Il a pas apprecie. J'aurais peut-etre du la fermer ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de tenir tranquille, minable.  
-C'est tout ce que tu connais comme insultes ? Pas terrible.  
-Tu me provoque ? Demande t-il en s'avan ant.  
-Arretez, dit Aqua qui nous regarde, impuissante.  
Bon, alors. J'evalue mes chances de survie. Alors, il est baraque. Il fait 3 tetes de plus que moi. Il fait de la muscu. L'annee derniere, il avait 19 de moyenne en sport, et 17 en moyenne generale. Et j'ai appris que c' tait le fils du principal.  
Moi, je suis petit, mince, et j'ai secher plus de la moiti de mes cours dans ce lycee. J'ai une tres mauvaise r putation.  
Conclusion : Evitons la violence, je me ferais latter par tout le monde . C'est pourquoi je reponds d'un ton ironique :  
-Tu sais t'battre au moins, l'fils papa ? Bingo. Il s'avance et me frappe de toutes ses forces en visant la tete. J' vite de justesse, et tente de lui faire pareil. Manque de bol, il vite sans probleme, et attrape mon bras. Il sourit, et m'envoie valser par terre.  
-Chiottes...  
Il va le payer. Je me jette sur lui, et, alors qu'il s'attend a ce que je retente le meme coup qu'avant, je ruse. Je me jette sur le cote et...Yes ! Et un coup de pied en plein dans les cotes pour Terra. J'enchaine avec un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Il est pas si fort que a finalement.  
-Alors, demandais-je, C'est d j fini ?  
Il se lance sur moi. J'ai pas le temps de reagir. Il me flanque une droite qui m'envoie valser en arriere. Le probleme, c'est qu'on est dans les escaliers. Resultat ? Bah je m'ecrase comme une merde en bas des marches.  
-Triples chiottes de mon cul de merde !  
Putain, j'ai mal au bras. Arggg...Il m'a buter cet enfoire...  
-Vanitas ! Crie Aqua. Tu vas bien ?  
Elle se precipite vers moi.  
-Genial... Tout baigne, comme tu peux le voir !  
-Terra, va chercher l'infirmiere s'il te plais !  
-Mais...  
-Allez !  
Je reve ou il vient d'y aller ? Ouah ...  
a va faire le scoop du lycee, je l'sens...

xXx

Voila ! Vous inquietez pas, personne ne va mourir ! *Se prend un pain *  
Reviews ?  



End file.
